


The Warning from a Spirit

by Reading_is_in_my_Blood



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Old work, Time Travel, written a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_is_in_my_Blood/pseuds/Reading_is_in_my_Blood
Summary: A one-shot I wrote a year ago about the ghost of season 3 Clarke going back to the pauna scene.





	The Warning from a Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I'm posting this story is so that the stupid fic that was posted gets moved further off of the main page.

Clarke took her last breath on Lexa’s throne. The flame had finally destroyed her mind. Clarke didn’t mind though. She owed her people nothing now and she could be with Lexa forever.  
*.*.*.*.*  
Clarke sat up quickly as she woke up from the pauna’s growls. She could feel a pull in her stomache that only got worse the longer she waited. Clarke slowly moved to her feet and began to find her balance.  
“It’s okay. You’re safe.” A familiar voice said from behind her. Clarke ignored it as she followed the pull. “Clarke?” The sound of rattling metal followed and then footsteps coming closer. They walked through the forest for a few minutes in silence before Lexa spoke again. “Where are we going to Clarke? We’re close to the pauna. It’s not safe.”   
Clarke gave no response as she continued her trek through the woods. She stopped in the middle of a dense part of the forest when the pull was now non existent. Lexa looked up in the trees as she drew her sword. She was injured but she could still fight if she needed to.   
Clarke was looking at something she didn’t know how to explain. She was looking at herself, or at least she thought it was herself. This other her had eyes were haunted and full of pain. She also was looking behind Clarke. Clarke turned as well but only saw Lexa.   
Lexa once again asked, “Clarke?”  
Clarke turned back to the woman only see her standing a few feet away. Lexa took a step closer at Clarke’s flinch. She couldn’t see anything that would’ve scared the girl but she still tensed, ready for battle.  
Clarke stood quietly as the woman came closer. Their eyes met as Clarke 2.0 spoke. “Protect her. Protect her with your life. Her death will only bring more destruction. She wanted peace.”  
“Who? Who is she?” Clarke asked.  
Now Lexa was worried. “Clarke? What are you talking about?”  
Neither Clarke gave an answer. The elder Clarke passed herself without a glance and stood in front of Lexa. Clarke watched as the woman placed her hand on Lexa’s cheek. She whispered “I’m sorry.” She leaned in closer and whispered something unintelligible to Lexa. Lexa shivered as the woman pressed her lips against Lexa’s forehead.   
The woman moved away from Lexa and headed deeper into the forest. Before she was completely out of Clarke’s sight she turned back around and looked Clarke dead straight in the eye. “Don’t make the same mistakes I made. You’ll end up dead.” And then she was gone.  
Clarke was brought out of her trance when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Clarke?”  
Clarke shook her head slightly before turning towards Lexa. “Sorry. How’s your arm?”  
“It’s fine Clarke. Are you okay?”  
“Fine. I don’t want to talk about it.” They walked back to their fire in silence. Once the fire was put out the fire they headed back towards their camps. Every step they took was one step farther from the mysterious and the monstrous pauna.


End file.
